dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc 1 Episode 2: City of War
Click here to read other episodes of Arc 1 ''Welcome... To Another Chapter. '' ''Enter Episode 2 '' '' Ld7JX4w.gif '' Post One ( Keyome Tasanagi ) Tumblr nhisc3CXej1tysz53o1 500.gif|Keyome Tasanagi Darkness Approaches. Zooming down the street of District 1 had been none other than Danchou and his Entourage. They drove 13 cars deep each of them a bright red color the same as Danchou's suit. He drove the Red Mustang in front, Alex Stone had been next to him, staring out of the window. They approached Club Lahana and most of the Kagemaru's outside would have looked each other with a confused expression on there faces. Kagemaru 1: Soramarus? Kagemaru2: On our turf? The Soramarus would of all stepped out of the cars one by one with there hands next to there sides and in unison they all put their hands behind there backs. Danchou stepped out in front, wearing a black and red like coat that flowed in the wind to accompany his bright red suit. The Kagemaru looked at each other back and forth before a few of them spat on the ground. Kagemaru1: They act like there... military or something. Danchou: Evening gentlemen. The two Kagemaru reached for there weapons on their hips. Danchou: Is Mr.Tasanagi around? Blasting back into the building had been one of the men outside, rushing to Keyome's side who had still been dumb-struck by the redheaded beauty that just left him standing in a daze. Keyome: KT... Kagemaru3: BOSS! Keyome: Huh...? Kagemaru3: Soramarus rolled in. They in here deep!! Keyome: How deep we talking. Kagemaru3: There 13 cars in. Loaded with 6 guys or more in each! Keyome: They packing? Kagemaru3: Like they're going to war with the god damn Armada! Keyome: Haji! Haji would have hopped over the counter with a sniper strapped to his back and his leather jacket hugging tightly to his body. He also had a Katana in his right and Bat in his other hand, with a pistol in his mouth. Haji: Waaa aheaddd'ya He said tossing the pistol and Bat to Keyome. Keyome: My old bat, you kept this old thing. ( He said swinging it a few times. ) Haji: Remember what I taught you. Keyome: (Cocks the pistol ) Everything. Haji: let's go. Before Long, the crowd inside would come stampeding out like a herd of scared cattle. Danchou stood front in center within the flood people and not one of them touched him. He stood unphased, fierce like a Dragon. Alex Stone even had been vigilant, and unphased by the rush of people. Soon after One by one, the Kagemaru all rolled out with guns in hand, some with swords. They'd line up in a similar fashion as the Soramaru though not as sturdy or militaristic. Keyome walked through them as well, his hair pulled back he'd have ditched his shirt to show his unfinished Wolf Tattoo on his back that hadn't been colored in yet. He pulled along a black leather jacket over his torso and he'd pull his bat up to his shoulder nonchalantly with his pistol in his other hand. He walked through his men, now standing toe to toe with Danchou. His men decked out in urban attire, The Soramarus wore suits. Keyome: Tch! Keyome would have Pulled out his Pistol on Danchou, and Danchou would have done the same. 8d18894e86f501ec7a66c74242e13cc1.jpg Keyome: What are you doing here... Soramaru: Keyome, why so hostile. Were brother clansmen. Remember? Keyome: If you don't think I don't know. About what you did to The Green Clove Gang your crazy. Everyones heard about what you're doing to smaller families and gangs. We're not gonna let you take us out like that. Danchou: Even if those were my intentions your aware that I have over half of my men stationed back at Soramaru HQ. This isn't even a fraction of my men. Of our power. Keyome: If you're not here to take us out, then why are you here. Danchou: To talk. Keyome: Heh, that's cute. Danchou: let's go inside Keyome. Let's talk. Keyome: I don't think I feel like talking. Danchou: I might feel the same. But if you don't talk, then my men won't just cut down your Kagemaru but the entire block. You want the people in your turf thinking that you're weak? Keyome: ... Danchou: They find out that you can't take care of them. Hell... they'll pick you off themselves. Keyome: ... ( Places hand on his earpiece ) Haji! tumblr_opfagtGcm01woj60to1_500.gif Haji: ( Haji presses his earpiece on the roof across the street. His sniper rifle sights aimed right on top of Danchou's head. ) Yeah, boss? Got a clear shot. Want me to take it? Keyome: Naw... were. We're gonna talk. Haji: What? C'mon don't let this guy scare you. He wouldn't come down here for no reason. Either he's trying to scare us, or he's trying to Kill us, use your head Keyo he's been taking out other families. We gotta cap this guy. Keyome: Maybe. Isnt that incentive enough as to why we should find out? I said no Haji... that's. That's an Order. Danchou would have smirked as he put his hands down, pulling them behind his back while he looked at his men. Danchou: Knew you'd see things my way. C'mon everyone. We're going to have a talk. Men? Stay out here. Keep your brother clansmen comfortable. It's not every day we get to hang out with our brothers yeah? Let's make the most of it. Alex, my coat. Alex Stone: Yes sir. Alex stone would have taken Danchou's coat, her eyes locking over to Keyome's and his on to hers. And for a moment... Danchou: Like my Secretary do you? Keyome: Huh, what? Danchou: Her name is Alex. Come on, we can talk all about her amongst other things. Inside. Keyome: I don't like... Alex: ... Before long they'd all make there way inside of Club Lahana, closing the door behind them. Post 2 ( Jin's post ) “Keep the change..” gods-of-egypt-06-gif-horus-wont-forget-the-little-people-wtf-watch-the-film-saint-pauly.gif Another cloudy night rolls in covering the last of the twilight sky, as if the blackness failed to come fast enough. The rolling grey rapidly becomes as invisible as the stars it conceals, but the air still feels humid. The low sky imparts a claustrophobic tension and the only thing to do is seek shelter and sleep it out, hoping to wake to the sound of rain. The stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between us arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotten seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine it's light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel. “A city can survive a corrupt administration it's done all the time but the day a simpleton believes their above the law. A cop like me has to take the law into his own hands.” Walking out of Fun Corp fast food delivery service had been one of the newly recruited KPD officers. Heket Ishtar before one dives into his past you must know that he’s out for vengeance, against who? Well none of that matters right now, seeing he has his own problems at hand. **Beep **Beep** and Speaking of issues here’s one big headache. One rule Heket found out from being in the states is all KPD officers has parnters, and with his upbringging it’s kind of hard being partners with someone whose the opposite gender. Where he comes from females do not have much of a say unless there in a higher caste or power. And it seems being here in the city everyone who isn’t a Yakuza or owns a multi billondollar company are all slaves. Her name was Aoimi Yoru, and she was getting on his last nerve..Sort of. First.png second.png (Pic) After sending his last message he would’ve made his way into his car he held a BMW 2077 he tossed his phone inside his car before placing his key and started it up. Without any further distractions, he would’ve made his way towards the Club. It seemed things were going to get further interesting. Post 3: Tetsu Ryoji tumblr_inline_o49maeBjXC1szatvh_500.gif As Tetsu would’ve been making his way through the crowd, he’d find himself smack dab in the middle of it, with some folks still dancing and others passing him by and brushing him off as a nuisance. Tetsu: These people act like they can’t even help a guy out! –huffs- the nerve! Tetsu’s tantrum, however, was interrupted by a random girl bumping into him and a drink spilling on the both of them! Tetsu wasn’t materialistic in the slightest, so this didn’t bother him outright. He looked down at the stain with a shrug and a small laugh. Artemis: Awwww look at what you did, green eyes...Now how are you gonna make it up to me? Hmmm? Tetsu: Make it up to you? –pats himself down- I don’t have any cash on me. Sorry lady. Is there anything else I can do for yoooooooo- Tetsu watched the blue haired female unzip her jacket and reveal her black strapless crop top, holding rather well-sized mounds in place. Tetsu’s pupil dilated as he saw them bounce with the force of gravity before becoming still. Tetsu’s finger twitched. Tetsu: (Thought) golly…I’ve never seen breast this close before… A bead of sweat spilled down the side of his face as his mind began to race a million miles an hour! The sweat began to increase as it looked like liquid poured from his hairline, making it slightly damp as in his mind he was frozen before this obvious sexual advancement! scalp.gif Tetsu: This wasn’t in the training protocols…I have to improvise. –Swallows hard- handle the situation as training. With poise, intelligence, sensible decision making, and sound judgment. Okay…you got this. Tetsu would’ve closed his mouth and taken a deep inhale! The wind soaring into his nostrils, as his back arched slightly to represent the mighty amount of air his lungs were taking in! Tetsu would’ve then held both of his thumbs up with a lazy posture and his eyes would’ve relaxed almost to the point of being closed. His pupils were small, he had an expression of one who’d just taken 300ccs of morphine. A small dribble of blood leaked from his nose as his mouth droopily opened up while a small sound released from his lips. Tetsu: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh--------- f32.gif However soon enough Tetsu’s ears perked, and his senses picked up the sound of a door being burst open! Bystander: GUN! GUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! The sound of screaming could be heard as people began to mob up left and right! The rushing crowd around him began to send people into a frenzy! Not him, however, as he turned away from the woman who’d grabbed his attention to analyze his surroundings! His eyes darting left and right, taking in each small subtle detail his brain would allow him to pick up and store for later! eyes nigga.gif A man in a long coat with a red suit, another male with dark skin and gold eyes, men in suits lining up. Tetsu squatted down, easing himself from his spot of comfort and leaning forward slightly. Tetsu: Not much time, got to do recon. Tetsu’s usually bland face went from bland to serious. tumblr_osipl99pV21ugqu4jo1_500.gif He pushed off of the toes of his feet to dash through a few people, carefully maneuvering his body with gymnastic-like poise! Slipping between the legs of the bigger bodies and darting around the smaller and simpler bodies, with an eerie level of precision movement. One would be able to argue or guess that Tetsu had been doing gymnastics for a few years with these levels of movements. 14a5215c3c5b12fb4fe3bb7da278701d.gif “Employees Only” closet. It just had the breaker box, a mop and bucket, a broom and a couple of cleaning chemicals. He opened the door and quickly slid himself in, using the crowd as a distraction to mask his movements as he closed the door behind him but was careful to leave it cracked. He needed to hear what was going on outside and to figure out who was here and what they could be up to that would make everyone want to evacuate. Besides the obvious of having guns of course. Tetsu: time to be nosey. Post 3 (Artemis) Category:Arc 1